


Olive Branch

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkwardness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Step siblings figuring things out, do not copy to another site, max's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Max decides he's not going to accept Billie ignoring him anymore.





	Olive Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the dear dropout_ninja's work 'Somewhere' it is a prequel to this verse and it's excellent and they're wonderful!  
Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.
> 
> Please check this out for reference for faceclaims!  
https://www.mycast.io/stories/stranger-things-genderswap-1

Knocking on Billie's door right now is incredibly nerve wracking. 

Neil had... well. He'd gotten angry at her not to long ago, Max doesn't actually know why this time, he only caught any of it because he's been keeping his stereo turned down lately. 

He doesn't expect her to answer (she doesn't) but he tries her door anyway, it's unlocked. (Why? Why would she leave it unlocked when she clearly wants to be alone?)

The look on her face is startled and it's almost relieving because that's the most emotion she's shown him in a couple of _months._ But it quickly turns into anger. (That's still somewhat relieving).

"Get the _fuck_ out, Maxwell."

No, _that's_ the most emotion she's directed at him lately.

And he's tempted, tempted to avoid all that anger, all that bitterness, but he's already decided he was done running from her, in every sense.

"Your lip's bleeding."

She levels him with a look that radiates _no shit_ and he winces a bit, it was a pretty dumb thing to say, she obviously knows that her lip is bleeding, she's the one who got popped in the mouth.

Before she can make another comment he quickly walks into the bathroom connected to her room (it's about the size of a closet honestly) and wets some tissue paper, awkwardly shoving it at her when he walks back out (he doesn't really know what he's doing, alright?)

She looks... baffled, he thinks she's so confused she's forgotten she decided he doesn't exist anymore.

A few very tense moments pass before she yanks them out of his hand and starts dabbing at her lip.

She's not meeting his eyes but she's also not snarling at him to leave so he reluctantly labels it as progress.

He hopes it is.

**Author's Note:**

> This one fought me tooth and nail on the ending! It wasn't to hard to write but I really struggled to figure out where to end it xD I felt like having it go on any longer would be pushing it, they're both still really tense and uncomfortable with each other. But they're trying! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Link to Somewhere!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442041/chapters/48499172


End file.
